


Duct Tape and Super Glue

by DoreyG



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Episode Tag, First Time, M/M, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-29 23:23:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8509588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: "I actually want to sleep with you. I actually want to sleep with you, duh. You gave me a job after years of unemployment, you were actually nice to me when nobody else was and you're hella hot.""Well," Kepler says slowly, the awkwardness that totally doesn't suit him fading away to something a little more pleased, "I suppose I can't protest that."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [throughadoor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/throughadoor/gifts).



> Set just after Things that Break Other Things, because DAMN was that a slashy minisode.

"Look," Kepler says, drawing back from their kiss with an incredibly reluctant expression upon his handsome mug, "this may be a slightly out there question, and believe you me even I'm kind of incredulous that I'm asking it, but... Are you sure that you want to do this?"

He stares for a second, stunned. Leans forward the next moment, and starts peppering bites down Kepler's neck to tide him over until he can get that surprisingly talented mouth under his again, "I'm sure."

"Yeah, but are you _sure_ sure?" There's a long pause, and then a low noise of despair. He finds himself being tugged back by the hair in the next moment, staring into Kepler's eyes in some confusion, "I swear, I'm usually smoother than this... Look, do you actually want to sleep with me or do you feel obliged to do so because I gave you a job?"

"Uh," he says, pretty sure that that should be entirely obvious considering the hard-on currently tenting his pants. Rolls his eyes when it's obviously _not_ , when Kepler just keeps looking miserably awkward, and starts sifting for words underneath the blanket of overwhelming lust, "I actually want to sleep with you. I actually want to sleep with you, _duh_. You gave me a job after years of unemployment, you were actually nice to me when nobody else was and you're _hella_ hot."

"Well," Kepler says slowly, the awkwardness that totally doesn't suit him fading away to something a little more pleased, "I suppose I can't protest _that_."

"Damn right you can't," he smirks in reply, and pokes Kepler in the chest to get his point across. Pokes Kepler in his muscular chest, his incredibly muscular chest, his _distractingly_ muscular chest, "any one of those things would've been enough to get me cheerfully into bed, all three of them together is enough to get me _joyously_ into bed. So stop it with this sudden moral act, and- _Whoa_."

"And whoa?" Kepler asks, a faint smirk curving his lips as he carries him easily over to the bed. Add hella strong to the list of attractive traits, because this guy is on a _roll_ , "I'm sorry, I may need a little more explanation as to what you expect me to do there."

"You could fuck me against a wall, for a start," he purrs, and then digs his fingers into one muscular shoulder as Kepler obediently - amusedly - makes a move, screws up his face in mock thought instead, "or... I could show you just how enthusiastic I am about being in your bed."

Kepler pauses himself, looking thoughtful. Continues securely holding him, like he weighs absolutely _nothing_ , "carry on."

"Drop me on the bed, don't worry about being gentle," he grins as Kepler immediately obeys, takes two brisk steps sideways and throws him down. He bounces a little on the surprisingly luxurious mattress, soon recovers himself enough to reach out to grab Kepler's hips and reel him in, "now, as I recall the last time I tried this I got rave reviews..."

There's a sharply indrawn breath from Kepler above. And then suddenly there are strong fingers in his hair, none too gently shifting him until he bats his eyelashes and looks up, "must you discuss your past lovers so close to my cock?"

"I was just giving you a frame of reference," he chuckles, flattered by the sudden spark of jealousy in Kepler's eyes. Wriggles his way easily loose of the grip, and turns his attention to Kepler's belt instead, "you know, so you didn't _worry_ or anything."

Kepler makes a noise that is half thoughtful and half amused, but doesn't say a word further. He hardly seems the type to be vocal in bed, his early impressions are that drawing blood from a stone would be easier than drawing a groan from those lips, so he sets himself to take pleasure in the tiny things. The slight, metallic clink of the belt buckle as he undoes it. The soft sound of leather hitting the floor. The slightly sharp breath from above as he teasingly presses his fingers against the zipper.

He has never taken his time in his life, all thirty-odd years of it, but he tries to slow himself as best he can. It's not every day that you have the chance to blow your savior, your knight in shining armor, after all. He draws the metal of the zipper slowly down, savoring the sound it makes. He slides the rough denim of Kepler's jeans down his hips, watching eagerly as stiff blue fabric gives way to far softer skin. He runs his fingertips teasingly over the bulge already clear in Kepler's boxers, watches it swell even larger at his touch and his touch alone...

Those fingers are back in his hair. Not painful, but firm enough to bring a faint smile to his lips, "are you ever going to be done teasing me?"

"What?" He asks, dares to nuzzle his face against where his fingertips were just a few moments ago and revels in the slight tensing he gets in response, "am I likely to lose my job over it, or something?"

There's a long pause, perhaps _slightly_ longer than he would like, and then a gusty sigh. He glances up subtly through his eyelashes, and is somewhat pleased to find amusement warring with thought on Kepler's face yet again, "of course not. But the sooner we finish here, the sooner I can see to _you_."

"So thoughtful," he purrs, but has to admit that Kepler has a point. As much as he's _enjoying_ trying to guess the length of the man's cock through his clothing, he's pretty sure that he'd enjoy getting pressed into the bed by the length of his body far more.

He obediently gets his hands back into the action, hooks his fingers in the elastic of Kepler's boxers and steadily tugs them down. He can't get them very far, not without moving far more than he's willing to at present moment, but that's perfectly alright. He still moves them enough to expose all of Kepler's cock, already so flushed and hard for him that he feels his mouth get slightly damp at the very sight.

He could tease more, a part of him really kinda _wants_ to tease more, but Kepler's eyes are still on him and he's never really been very good at denying himself with the shiny stuff right _there_. He manages one pass over that cock without touching, one teasing trail of breath over that hardness. And then...

 _Well_.

He takes the head in his mouth first, more to get the shape of it than anything else. He's never been very keen on going slow, but he manages to restrain his faster impulses for at least a few moments. Traces his tongue around the thickness of it, feels the taste of pre-come on his tongue and feels his shoulders relax as he settles into the muscle memory of it.

Kepler remains silent above him, seemingly impassive. The only details that give away that he has his cock in another man's mouth is the slight tensing of his posture, the way his breath seems just a little quicker than a few moments before.

He can work with that, he's always had a fondness for the slightly longer shot. He opens his jaw a little further, slides his mouth down Kepler's cock carefully. He used to be able to take it to the back of his throat, but it's been a long while since he's been willing to take another to his bed and he has the horrible feeling that he's a little out of practice. He settles for bobbing his head instead, setting up a rhythm that has had many men spilling right on the spot.

Kepler, bless him, is made of slightly sterner stuff. His posture tenses a little more, his eyelids flicker briefly... But otherwise he remains impassive. Even his strong hands are calm, gently holding his head when he knows very well that they could crush.

He spares a moment of amusement on such an unexpected figure being a _gentleman_ in bed, but quickly reminds himself that there are more important things to focus on. He opens his jaw even further, swirls his tongue as best he can. The flesh of Kepler's cock is warm in his mouth, almost pulsing with heat. He thinks, briefly, that he could very well get _addicted_ to such a taste. It's a dangerous thought, not entirely befitting of a man like him.

And yet... He cannot mind it so much, not when Kepler is finally peering down at him, eyes narrowed like he can actually read his mind. Their gazes meet and lock for a long few moments, ones that leave his skin feeling electric for a reason that he can't quite place, and then Kepler gives the slightest smile. _Finally_ tightens his finger sin his hair again, and gives the very slightest rock forward.

It's a faintly obscure sign, but he rather likes to think that he was hired for his ability to read those. He would smile if his mouth wasn't full of cock, but as it is he settles for drawing back a little instead. Resting his lips just on the head of Kepler's cock, and staring up through his eyelashes again in the most coquettish manner he can muster.

"Jacobi..." Kepler says warningly, glaring down at him. Hesitates for a ling second, before allows his eyelids to flutter shut in a joyous show of vulnerability, " _Daniel_."

It strikes right at the buried part of him, in a way unexpected. And, well, who is _he_ to deny that?

He takes advantage of the brief dropping of guard, immediately bends his head back to task with a renewed kind of fervor. He bobs his head quickly, swirls his tongue sharply, even brings one hand up to dart between Kepler's spread legs. He presses inwards, thrusts forwards, brings every single bit of his considerable skill to bear on the sensitive skin in his mouth.

And Kepler still doesn't make a sound, Kepler still doesn't give a gasp, Kepler still barely even sways until the renewed assault.

 _Until_.

The breaching of the wall is unexpected, but sudden when it finally comes. Kepler gives the faintest gasp, the faintest murmur so low that even he barely picks up on it. And from there it is incredibly simple, a quick twist of his fingers and a sudden pulse down his throat that he can't help but swallow every single drop of.

_Mm._

He also never really pegged Kepler to be one to indulge in the afterglow, he's honestly not sure if the man has ever slept a night in his life, but apparently he's still capable of being surprised. There's a long moment of silence afterwards, a surprisingly gentle pause, and then hands finally rise into his hair again. Gently linger there for a moment, before slowly urging his head up again with a tenderness that almost stabs at him.

They stare at each other for a long moment, silently. Kepler's fingers continue to absently caress, he finds a smile springing up on his face that he can't quite seem to help.

And then...

"Did the earth move for you?" He can't quite resist asking, batting his eyelashes up at Kepler in his best impression of an incorrigible flirt.

"I'm starting to think, Mr Jacobi, that you may well be impossible," Kepler says, tone utterly exasperated and oddly fond, and pushes him back on the bed. Presses him down, with all that weight and heat and care that could very well be as sharp as a knife, "it's a good thing that I don't really mind all that much."

Oddly enough, neither does he.


End file.
